His Golden Princess
by Free in Flight
Summary: Ron had broken her heart and her evening of perfection at the Yule Ball turned into a complete disaster. Hermione's night couldn't possibly get worse could it? A certain Blonde Slytherin is about to find out.
1. Silver and Gold

By The Way, I do NOT own any of these characters, all the credit goes to J.K. Rowling

* * *

><p>1994 - Yule Ball<p>

* * *

><p>"Ron, you spoiled EVERYTHING!" Hermione shouted up the stairs where Ron and Harry were making their quick escape from her trembling figure. Her face scrunched with anger quickly released into distraught as they rounded up toward their dorms. Not willing to fight the tears as they streamed down her face, she turned and raced blindly down the hall, searching for some sort of relief from the hurt and resentment that consumed her.<p>

Down one flight of stairs to the next, desperately running as far away from Gryffindor tower as she could go in her glittering pink heels, she couldn't bear to let anyone see her cry like this. How could she let his careless, jealous attitude ruin this would-be-perfect night? The fact that she was betrayed by Ron made the turn of events even more rattling for her. _How could he be so thick?_

This last step in her train of thought broke her stride and her high heel. As her foot caught the rough edge on the stairs, she fell down the last few steps into the arms of some unsuspecting dungeon walker. Hermione couldn't care less anymore who it was; she let it all go, sobbing helplessly into the crisp white dress shirt, crying out all her frustration, her rage, and the pain pent up in her heart.

_Couldn't Ron see that I had been hinting at him the whole time, that he was the one I wanted to go with? But he treated me so coldly as if I'm only there to do his homework! Is that all I am to him? Is he really that thick he can't think of me more than that? I worked so hard, picking out my dress, the girls helped me with makeup, I was supposed to have a good time, we all were, then that selfish prat couldn't see past his own nose in his problems…_

She sobbed hard and long, allowing herself to feel sorry for all the times she stood against the name calling and the rude comments and the frustrations of having idiots for friends; she cried for every time she had to save face and be strong for Harry and Ron. After a few minutes, she was able to collect herself and control the hiccups. It felt good to finally let it out and she vowed to herself to never let this happen again. As she gathered her thoughts, she realized this quiet stranger was gently stroking her hair, an offering of simple reassurance. Hermione almost forgot about him, (She assumed it was a boy after crying into his clearly masculine chest for the past 8 or 9 minutes) and she wondered who would be so kind as to let her probably ruin his shirt with her problems.

She carefully braced herself up a little, wiped the tears and mascara from her cheeks, and with shy eyes, peeked up at her comforter. A pair of questioning stormy grey eyes looked back down at her.

* * *

><p>"Oh Draco, give me another sip," Pansy Parkingson squealed, "Pu-lease! One more sip of Firewiskey!"<p>

She, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, and the other Slytherin gang, who decided to ditch the Yule Ball about 15 minutes in, were passing around the smuggled bottle from the depths of the Slytherin common room, tucked deep in the dungeons of Hogwarts.

"Just take it! It's not like you already had half the bottle!" Draco tossed the drink to her drunken hands, the glass almost slipping past them. He then stood up and in the pale green light and threw his dress robe on the chair, heading toward the exit, "You losers go ahead and finish it up, just don't tell the prefects who you got it from. I'll be back." As he exited the dungeon, he smirked at their drunkenness. _Idiot_s he thought, _there are days I forget why I hang with them._

Sighing at the thought of his pathetically wasted friends, Draco headed up a flight of stairs for a breath of fresh air. While his father encouraged him to associate with the certain Slytherin families, he really couldn't bring himself to enjoy his time with them for too long; there were a lot of nights Draco got fed up with their simplemindedness and it was not uncommon for him to excuse himself to walk around and clear his head for a few hours.

Tonight was one of those nights, aimlessly wandering in the dark. He amused himself by kicking a small pebble down the corridor, when he heard muffled gasps and huffs accompanied with rhythmic clicking; it was coming in his general direction and getting steadily louder.

Clumsily he pulled his hands out of his pockets and drew his wand as he cautiously paced toward the bottom of the next staircase. As he turned and looked up the corner he got one glimpse of pink frills and brown curls and then he was knocked to the ground with the thing in his arms. His first reaction was to hold still and let whoever it was to get up and keep running, but when she (he assumed it was a girl now that he was getting a good look at her up-do) dug her face into his shoulder and continued to sob uncontrollably and bringing her arms in to clutch his pressed shirt.

He figured she wasn't going anywhere, anytime soon.

_Well, obviously, she's upset about something._ It occurred to him that this was probably the result of a Yule Ball disaster. Obviously someone could have stolen her date, or her hair might be losing its curl, or Merlin forbid, someone had the same dress as her. But those reasons didn't quite seem to match the anguish he felt just _radiating_ from her entire being.

As she continued to sob, he couldn't help but notice her delicate curves and the way her hair smelled of roses The way she was leaning into him as if she couldn't get close enough, like she could just pass right through him. He slowly sat up, she moving with him, and he let her. He couldn't help it, he felt this need to heal the wound within her, and so he did the only thing he knew held any sort of comfort: he held her close and smoothed her hair. It seemed like an eternity before she finally calmed down, but he kept stroking the back of her neck until he felt he her shift and start to rise off his chest. He was finally going to figure out who this mysterious weeping girl was, and as she lifted her face toward his, all he could see where her sorrowful caramel eyes.


	2. The Herbology Project

The two teens stared in shock at who was holding them so close.

"Granger! What are you-"

"Malfoy! Oh gosh, I'm so sorry! I'm-"

"Granger, hold on, wha-" Feeling the color rush into her cheeks in embarrassment at this awkward encounter, Hermione had pushed herself back and was gathering her dress in her hands hastily trying to escape.

Draco followed suit, trying to get some answers. "Granger! Slow dow…"

"I really am sorry Malfoy," she threw at him, almost to her feet, "but-OH!" Upon standing Hermione instantly collapsed again, her face scrunched inward, crying out in pain. This time, Draco had a little more warning and was more prepared to catch her. The tears started to well up again in her chocolate eyes as she sputtered "Th-this is," sniffle, "j-j-just my n-night," Draco rolled his eyes slightly as Hermione started sputtering into his shirt, _again_. She could only cling to his frame, waiting for the sharp pain of her heel to subside. He lowered her back gingerly to the floor, trying to be careful of whatever had pained her.

"Granger, will you just take it easy? Now, what hurts?"

"M-my ankle. I-I think I twisted it when m-my shoe broke."

Any other day, he would have spouted some remark on how she should watch her mudblood self and he'd be tempted to leave her there helpless on the floor.

However, tonight, that all seemed so wrong.

Draco couldn't help it, but seeing her in such a state of misery, sparked something in him. He'd written off Granger as an annoying-know-it-all-Gryffindor-scum, but now, she was in need of someone right now, even if it was him. And despite being all puffy eyed and red-faced, she seemed almost pretty in her Yule ball gown.

"Well," he decided that if he was going to go about helping her, he might as well put some effort into it, "I guess we should get you up to the hospital wing."

"We?"

"Um, do you happen to see any other willing candidates to carry you all the way there?" he smiled, and with that, he shifted her slightly and scooped her off her feet.

Hermione could not believe that here she was in the arms of Draco Malfoy. _Draco Malfoy_. She had not even bothered to think about him, not since just after Halloween. The memories flooded back to her…

* * *

><p>"Mr. Malfoy," Professor Sprout pipped, "I do not appreciate you fooling around and interrupting the learning of others, especially since you came late to class and missed the lecture. And since this is the last big project assigned before midterms, I am going to assign you to work with Hermione Granger. She will be able to bring you up to speed on the lectures," The whole greenhouse full of Slytherins and Griffondors became silent in shock .<p>

Hermione raised her hand and began to object, "But Professor, I'm already paired up with Harry and Ron. Can't Malfoy join another group?"

"I'm sorry Miss Granger, but since Mr. Malfoy has been missing lectures lately, he is more than in need your detailed notes. And besides, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley are more than capable of producing satisfactory work," Harry and Ron looked at each other in panic. Hermione groaned inwardly.

_That's because I tell them what to do. _

She glanced over at the blond Slytherin, who was giving her a look of disgust.

_Just what I need, another idiot's paper to write_.

"Malfoy, pass me the magnifying glass please."

Hermione and Draco sat with a variety of potted leafy plants in front of them, some large and colorful, some small and spiny; most all of them were moving in one way or another as if they knew they were about to be poked and prodded for their secrets. A variety of strange silver tools also took up space on the table among the more ordinary items like tweezers, petri dishes, and such.

"No can do Granger, I'm using it."

"No you're not, you're playing with it. Give it here."

"Do you not have ears Granger? I said I'm using it."

"Ugh, Malfoy! You're making this impossible! We need to finish classifying this set of plants before the hour is up and we've barely started!"

"Granger, would you shut up and chill out?"

Hermione took a deep breath in an effort not to explode.

"Look, I didn't want to work with you either Malfoy, but we really need to get this done."

"Then quit your insufferable yammering and keep working."

Her calming efforts were in vain as venomous words copiously dripped from her mouth, "I can't, YOU HAVE THE TOOL I NEED!"

"GRANGER! MALFOY! You are being a disruption to the other students and I see no work being produced! I must ask you two to leave the class room immediately!"

Hermione sputtered out in alarm "But professor, we're not finished yet!"

"Then Miss Granger, you and Mr. Malfoy will come back during detention hours tonight to finish the rest of your assignment. I cannot have the two of you being disruptive!"

Huffing out frustration, Hermione threw her things in her book bag; red cheeked and scowling the scowl of all scowls, she turned to give Draco the nastiest look he had ever gotten from her, she then whipped away and stormed out of the classroom. Harry and Ron in the back were seen watching her go with wide eyes filled with dread. Draco was slightly taken aback by her obvious display of rage at him, but he gathered his things together quickly, muttered something about his father and followed her out, finding it an opportune time to continue harassing her. He chased after the bobbing mass of brown hair, catching up just as she walked through the archway into the charms hallway.

"Sheesh Granger, what was that for?"

"Oh, shut UP, Malfoy!"

"Now really, why so flustered?" He feigned concern with a snarky smirk. "Are you afraid you'll get a few point off? That this might go on your permanent record?" Draco enjoyed mocking Hermione. He could see her get angrier and angrier with each taunt. Her eyes were narrowing and the grip on her books was making her fingers going white; Draco drank it all in to fuel his abuse.

"Poor little poindexter, couldn't finish in first place today, how are you ever going to nurse that perfect set of grades back to former glory?

"Mmuugghhhh! GO AWAY!" She reeled around and gave him a swift shove, and continued to storm off. Malfoy stumbled a little, quite taken aback for the second time, but his episode of shock was quickly resolved as he spat the words out, "How _dare_ you, you _filthy_ little mudblo…!"

At this, a door opened right into Dracos face and Professor Flitwick walked out of the classroom.

"There is a class going on right now! Will you please keep it down? Oh, Mr. Malfoy, I didn't see you there. Are you quite alright?"

Draco was on the floor nursing the right side of his face with his hand, moaning and mumbling unintelligible curses to all doors. He looked up just in time to see Hermione glance back at him with a small grin, and then turn around the corner.

The smells of potatoes, chicken, pumpkin juice and puddings wafted out of the Great hall as Ron and Harry headed in to eat. At last minute, Harry turned to Hermione, who had turned down the opposite corridor and yelled after her, "Are you sure you can't come for a second?"

"I'm afraid I can't."

"Well can't we save you anything then?" Ron chipped in.

"No thanks, I'll be fine. I'll see you in the common room in a few hours."

She smiled and waved until they turned to sit at Gryffindor table. Then with a groan, she started her march back to the greenhouses.

_I wonder if he'll even show up, if he does, it defiantly won't be on time. _Hermione humphed at the thought of it. _I really don't mind doing the work by myself. It's just that I'd hate to see that stupid prick get the same credit as me. But above all else, I can't let him get to me like this morning! Losing my temper won't help anyone. Although, it was hilarious he walked right into the charms classroom door, I couldn't have planned it better if I had wanted to! _Grinning at the thought and with the greenhouse in sight, she quickened her pace, only to stop short. Draco was already there! Hermione quickly found a vegetation congested area where she wouldn't be spotted peering in the dirty window panes. _I don't get it, why is he here so early? That's not like him at all…_

Draco waited as Professor Sprout set up the plants and the tools used for identification in front of him, then he picked up each of the tools one at a time; examining them carefully. The tweezers he pinched together, the small scissors snipped at the parchment, a drop of dye on his finger; he watched it slowly stain his skin. Hermione's brain began to buzz with excitement to see how delicately he handled each object._ That's what he was doing this morning! Perhaps he wasn't playing with them after all! _Draco then picked up the magnifying glass, _I wonder if he was just testing them out? Oh! I bet he'll look for the marks on the mandrake leaves that are strictly unique and - _he turned to burn an ant that was scuttling around on the table. Hermione gave an exasperated sigh. _Well, that's more like him anyways. And here I was beginning to think he actually cared about learning… _

It was then that Professor Sprout turned around the side of the greenhouse, spotting Hermione pressed against the glass, "Miss Granger, are you going to go in?"

Hermione gave a little yelp in surprise, "Oh professor! I didn't realize, umm… well…"

"Don't fret about it Miss Granger. I'm off to get a bit of supper. You both came so early, I haven't had time for a break. You and Mr. Malfoy can get started if you like. We already set up, and you can turn it in to my office when you're done."

"Thank you professor," A little red cheeked at being caught, Hermione rushed around the corner and in through the greenhouse doors. Sitting opposite of Draco, she started pulling out her parchment and quills and started to fill in some blanks from her previous notes. Feeling eyes on the top of her head, she paused to look up only to see Draco grinning devilishly at her.

"What?"

"Spying isn't very becoming, especially when you get caught."

"Just like that door caught your face this afternoon? Only you would know Malfoy."

Draco absentmindedly reached to rub his cheek, but his eyes narrowed and his smile widened dangerously.

"Ouch Granger, you cut me to the core. As if I would be caught creeping on students who were simply minding their own business."

"You were caught our first year," she stated matter-of-factly before quickly saying, "and I was _not_ creeping!"

"Oh yes you were, and you and your pathetic loser friends got what you had coming."

"So did you, dumbnuts."

"Creeping _and_ name calling then are we? My, my, you're getting feisty Granger."

"Well I certainly hope you can handle a little name calling Malfoy, especially since you have no objections to dishing it out."

"I only speak the truth Granger, nothing wrong with that."

"Oh really, you foul, irksome, selfish, spoiled little ferret!"

"Wha- how _dare_ yo-!"

"Oh I _dare_!" Hermione abruptly stood up and shoved her face so close to Draco's that he stumbled back in his own chair in heightened effort to get away, "And I also have no patience for you right now, so if you don't want me to hex your head into being as fat as your ego, I suggest that _you_ quit _your _yammering and tasteless, idiotic insults so we can finish this stupid project! Can you do that for me Malfoy?"

This fiery outbreak left Draco stammering and quite speechless (for the third time that day). His mouth was moving up and down, making no noise as Hermione sat back down and took the magnifying glass to start her examination of where they left off from earlier.

Hermione worked diligently to write down an accurate description of the Flutterby Bush she pulled in front of her, but she felt again the presence of watching eyes. Looking up again, she found his steely stare glaring. With impatience and malice, she spat out, "If you can't do anything useful, then why come at all? Just leave, I can do this myself!"

Hermione was staring icily back at Draco, inwardly daring him to do his worst, whatever it would be. She was quite shocked when he glanced to the side, reaching out expectantly.

"Just give me the tweezers," he mumbled, not fully making eye contact.

With a raised eyebrow, she hesitantly placed them in his palm. "So you're actually going to help me with this?"

"Don't make me say it again Granger."

"Then by all means, let's get started."

It was a long process identifying the flora, testing the soils, checking budding conditions. Hermione was very skeptical at first on his accuracy, but after the first number of his she double checked (which earned her a very livid look from Malfoy), she made an effort to rely on his assumptions and measurements (much to her surprise, when she discretely recheck them, they were all correct). They worked quietly, talking only when they found some notable evidence to be written down. After wrapping up the last sentence on the final plant on their list, Hermione sighed in relief.

"There. It's done and ready to be turned into Professor Sprout. You know Malfoy, you actually know your stuff."

"Despite popular belief Granger, I'm actually an excellent student. If you bothered to take your nose out of your books for two seconds, you'd see that there are a lot more people in the library than you think."

"Well, I figured with you skipping class and all..."

"Ever get bored with hearing stuff you already know?"

"Well, sometimes, but-"

"I do. We already learned about these stupid plants weeks ago and I find it a waste to show up and hear about something I'm already quite aware of."

"You never think of showing up to see if there's new information? I often find myself going to class only because there's always a few questions that I felt the professor could answer better than from the book, and that maybe-"

"Granger, Granger, please, you're joking, right? I go to class because I find it worth my time. I don't go when it isn't. End of story," Draco then turned to look out the greenhouse window, ending his communication with her. His hand cradled his chin in a dignified display of utter boredom.

Hermione was slightly sour that he had so very little affection for learning. But then she remembered who she was talking to, and that no one really had the same passion for scholarship merit that she did. She started to clear away the materials back to the cupboards and put the potted plants back with the others. She turned to find Draco had shifted his gaze from the window to watching her. The thought of his storm cloud eyes scrutinizing every move she made irked her of. Something was not quite right about the way he was looking at her.

"Um, you don't have to stay," she said cautiously, "I can turn the report into the Professor."

"I don't have anything better to do. Besides, I don't want you scratching out my answers to fill in your own," Draco lazily replied, not taking his eyes off her.

"Why would you think I'd do that?"

He smirked, "I see you do it to Potter and Weasely's papers when you think they're not looking."

Hermione gave a gasp, _How does he know? I always make sure no one sees me when I do that! _She sputtered out, "I was- wh-what were you doing looking- you've been spy- WHO'S BEING THE CREEP NOW?"

"Sheesh, it's hard not to notice with you trying to suck up and be teacher's pet all the time!"

"So you _do_ watch me?"

"What? As_ if_, Granger!"

"But you just said that you did!"

Draco Sputtered slightly at this comment, "No I didn't you buck-tooth, bushy-haired freak! As if anyone would have eyes for you! Even pathetic blood traitor Weasel-bee can do better than you! It pains me just to look in your general direction!"

Hermione stopped short at that. She bit her bottom lip in effort to halt the pressure behind her eyes. Advancing toward him, she shoved the report at his chest and choked out, "Here then! I'll leave so you don't have to suffer anymore!" she blindly grabbed her bag and rushed out the door, not turning back. After leaving the greenhouse, she ran all the way to Gryffindor tower and sniveled on her bed until she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Draco carried her in silence for a while, trying not to make things weirder then they already were. His recollection of their last encounter just after Halloween was, quite touchy to say the least.<p>

* * *

><p>They had to work together for this stupid project, and she was being her usual bossy self. But then she actually got in his face about his teasing. <em>It was quite scary, I'd never seen her that commanding and forceful. I didn't know how to react…<em> He decided to just comply with her and get the project done as fast as possible. _It had to get done otherwise Father would've had a hippogriff_. It wasn't that hard; he did the observations and she wrote down them down. Other than her second guessing everything he said, they worked together quite well.

The real issue was when she then accused him of _spying _on her! He remembered being scared stiff by the thought because in that instant, he realized it was true! When he wasn't trying to get _Potter_ in trouble, he found himself observing her during classes, following her bushy nest of hair trail through the masses of students in the corridors, watching her scribble answers furiously onto her parchment in the library. So, with all that guilt, he naturally denied everything. But in denying his curious behavior, he got carried away in telling her off and she ran. She had been avoiding him avidly ever since. And he had begun to follow her even more.


	3. Let Me Fix You

Draco couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"Are… are you alright?"

Hermione stuttered a bit, still trying to make sense of the situation.

"I-I think I'm okay, my ankle isn't-"

"I wasn't talking about your ankle, Granger. You seemed quite upset, even before you took that nasty spill down the stairs."

She hesitated. _Why would I open my heart and soul to this boy who has not shown me one genuine ounce of kindness? What does he want from me? _

"Since when have you been so keen to take my feelings onto account, Malfoy?" she said dryly, "Last time I checked, you were quite adamant on shattering my confidence.

"You are so bullheaded! _Sheesh_, I'm trying to be _nice _and ask you a question, the least you can do is answer it."

Shocked at his offer to hear her out, she stumbled over her words, "Oh! Well, it… it's kind of a long story."

Draco sighed as he adjusted her to a more comfortable position against his chest, "We've got some time Granger, and I still have a few flights left to clear before we even get to the right floor. Tell me."

Hermione groaned,_ Oh, what do I have to lose; I can't get much lower than this_

And so she told Draco about her troubles leading up to this night. How, since this year started, dealing with Ron and Harry was even more bothersome than usual. How when Harry won the 4th Triwizard Champion title, Ron grew insanely jealous and resentful of him making her be the middleman, (or middle woman in this case) how now instead of helping the boys with focusing on normal studies and exams, the tournament interrupted everything, adding extra stress to Hermione as she tried to help Harry figure out the first challenge and her constant worrying of his survival rate, and then Ron's constant need for attention too, and finally how although she was their best friend, she was the _last_ person that they even thought about asking to the Yule ball. When she was finally asked by Krum, all of a sudden, she was "fraternizing with the enemy," and she was turned into the bad guy for not going with one of them.

"… And if he was that desperate, then why didn't he ask me sooner? I've been here the whole time," she paused in thought. Draco had intently listened to the whole story (smirking occasionally at the blunders of Harry and Ron when his Slytherin side got the better of him), but let Hermione speak uninterrupted. Hermione continued softly, "…you must think I'm such a nutter, crying over this, like it's the only bad thing in the world," she sighed and waited for the expected affirmation.

"No," Draco answered after a minute of careful thought, "I think you have a lot on your plate, and you rarely take time for yourself. Seriously, when's the last time you forgot the boys, forgot your homework, forgot everything, and did nothing at all?"

"Umm," Hermione stared at the sleepy portraits on the walls, realizing that she was sharing way too much information with the hated Slytherin. He was playing his cards right, that was for sure, it was too easy for her to forget who exactly she was talking to when he was being so, _charming_. And despite her inner warnings, she was still trying to recall the last time she had set aside a space in her busy schedule and not fill it back in. After a quick analysis of recent events she responded, "never. I simply don't have time to do nothing-"

"Then _make_ time Granger. I would have thought a bookworm like you has at least _read_ of the good that quiet meditation can bring," Draco teased with a grin.

Hermione paused in thought and then gave a surprised chuckle, "You know what? I have! I guess I never thought that it actually works in practice!" Draco couldn't help but laugh.

"Really, Granger? Really? Ha! You may possibly be the brightest witch of our age, but you are also the most stubborn!" at this, Hermione replied with giggles of her own.

"I have to be rooted in what I say, or Harry and Ron will walk all over me with their ridiculous ideas."

"Like the time last year when, against their better judgment, you punched me in the face?" He finished with a smile, and not one of his snarky smirks either; it was a genuine, honest-to-goodness, endearing smile.

"I completely forgot about that," she laughed.

"Ha! After all I've done to you and your friends, I know I deserved it."

Hermione smirked, "Yeah, you were such an a-"

"Aaand were here!" Draco interrupted with a smirk of his own.

"But it doesn't look like Madam Pomfrey is, I wonder if she's still at the Yule Ball."

Snickering, Draco replied, "Can you imagine Pomfrey, waltzing around the dance floor?"

"No, but she was on PDA duty tonight. I've never seen couples more afraid to hold hands before, she has the eyes of a hawk," Hermione giggled while telling him about the poor Durmstrang fellow and one of the Beauxbatons who were caught kissing by the punch bowl.

"No way! Ha! I'm almost sad I missed it!"

"And that wasn't the worst of it; you should have seen Filtch dancing with Mrs. Norris!"

"The Cat?"

Pretty soon the two fourteen-year-olds were sniggering so bad, Hermione snorted, which really got them howling. Draco had to sit down on one of the hospital beds so as not to drop Hermione, and together they laughed at each other until they had tears in their eyes.

"Granger," Draco started once they found they could breathe again, "you are a riot."

"And you, Malfoy, look absolutely ridiculous with that silly grin slapped on your face."

"Haha, well then, since you find it so peculiar, should I go back to scowling at you instead?" He tried to pull off the infamous Malfoy look, but the smile on his face was all to present to be anything other than hilarious.

Laughing at him once more, Hermione sputtered out, "Stop it Malfoy! I can't take you seriously with that look!" Draco couldn't help but allow himself to enjoy the moment. In the beginning he had done well to guard himself, but seeing as she was so open with him, even laughing with him, he could feel his defenses slipping and he couldn't really care less.

After making more faces at each other and more laughing, they realized that Madam Pomfrey was not coming back anytime soon.

"Granger, how are we going to fix your foot if Pomfrey is out for the night?"

"I'm sure we can find what we need without her. She must have a book of remedies or readymade potions available somewhere. Why don't you set me down on that bed there by her office and take a peek in? Look for the book _Magical Fixes to Heal the Body_, that should help start us off."

"Yes ma'am!" Draco carefully set her down and opened up the office door.

Once inside he gave a great sigh and stared blankly at the small bookshelf in front of him, not even trying to read the titles, internally stirring with mixed emotions, _'Yes ma'am?' what kind of stupid sign off is THAT? She probably thinks I'm so stupid- wait, why should I care what she thinks? I'm only doing this to help her out, clear my conscience for yelling at her, nothing more. Merlin's shorts, Draco, get a hold of yourself! You can't get attached to her, you don't even like her that much …but I do like her… No, she doesn't belong in my world; I can't just drop everything I've been taught... NO! Oh sweet Salazar Slytherin, what the heck is wrong with me?_

"So Draco," Hermione called from outside the office, interrupting his panicked thoughts, "I couldn't help but be curious, as to why you were wandering around the dungeons so late, not that I'm apposing at this point," Draco shook himself out of his insecurities and played it cool.

"I was just trying to clear my head. The air in the Slytherin common room can get stuffy, being down under the great lake and all," he called back from in front of the bookshelf, now frantically trying to find the appropriate section.

"So that's where it is! Wow, I can't believe it's all the way down there. Do you ever get worried that the roof will spring a leak or collapse in?"

"Not really. I mean, the whole castle is enforced with magic, right?" his tone darkened, "and besides, I have bigger problems to worry about down there than getting dirty lake water all over my clothes."

"Bigger problems?"

Silence.

"AH HA!" Hermione jumped at the sudden perk in his voice, "I think I found the book!" Draco turned around the door frame, flipping through the pages; trying to look like he didn't hear her last question.

"Malfoy, what goes on down there that you have to be worried about?"

"Nothing," He said too quickly, "I don't need you poking your nose into my-"

"There you go again, trying to cover yourself!"

Draco sighed heavily and shut he book in one hand, his other reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Granger, it's really none of your-"

"Draco, look at me."

He paused at the forceful way she said his name. "What..?"

She furrowed her brow in frustration, "Something is wrong! And keeping it pent up is not helping!"

The baffled look on his face made her stop to reconsider her words.

_Wait. Am I actually concerned for him? Should I really care for what he's going through? It- it seems I already do. After all this time I'd never thought about him with feelings and worries. Like he's … human. Granted we've never really talked like this before. I just don't get it, why do I want to help him? Maybe he's changed. Maybe I'm allowing him to. Maybe, just maybe, he is more than what he seems…_

She looked down at her hands in confusion and sighed. Tilting her chin up again, she saw that Draco was still looking at her in disbelief. She then softly said, "I'm sorry for pressing for information from you, you don't have to tell me anything. I just have this need to help people."

The statement hung in the air too long for comfort. Breaking the silence, he almost whispered, "Why would you think I needed any help?"

She gave him a look of concern and stated frankly, "Draco, tonight you've listened to me and, quite literally, carried me through my troubles. You can talk to me."

Draco looked down in embarrassment. "I… I… um…well…"

"Here, sit down." She said gently and motioned for him to sit beside her. As he slowly moved toward her, she gently took the book from him and scooted over. He looked with those silver storm eyes at her. Her warm chocolate gaze was inviting and sweet.

"I know you're bothered by something, but I'm not going to try and force it out any more. I don't want to make you uncomfortable Draco."

He took a deep breath and with a weak grin said, "Like this whole night hasn't been full of awkward instances already, Granger."

She chuckled back. Draco didn't know why, but her gesture of undeserved kindness toward him was just what he needed.

_She's playing me like a first year Hufflepuff, but I'll probably never get another chance to vent without it getting back to father, what do I have to lose?_

He told her all about his Fathers high expectations of him, firstly as a son and the only heir to the Malfoy clan, as a student, and the pressure put on by him and his family to be held to _certain_ standards in the wizarding world on a number of different levels. She had raised an eyebrow as he got that last part of his explanation, but he simply held up his hand, signaling her he was not going to detailing what he meant (as if she and the blunder twins she called friends didn't already have suspicions about his family's loyalty). She allowed him to keep unloading without interruption. He trailed on to how his first year at Hogwarts was exciting and fun, but for each new school year, he was loaded up with more responsibilities and duties from his parents not to mention the challenging course work he was expected to receive top marks in. Trying to maintain a social life was getting very difficult due to the stress and his friends weren't very sympathetic. He had hesitated briefly before mentioning how his parents were already arranging possible marriages to high class, pure-blood, heiresses. Hermione couldn't help but gasp in shock at the thought.

She noticed the way he grew stiff when talking about his parents and all they demanded of him. _He is burdened with so much outside pressure, and here I am complaining about my idiot friends. School is challenging enough without having to worry about keeping up a family name and considering marriage! He's only 14 for Merlin's sake! _ Her hands clenched tight as she willed herself to be pulled away from her own selfish thoughts.

"…And I can't believe it got to me, but when we entered the hospital wing, I…" he looked her right in the eye, "I honestly can't remember the last time I've laughed like that. I don't think I've ever laughed like that before."

"Not even with your friends?"

"No… not that you could really call them friends. They're more like, accomplices; always around and helpful, do what you tell 'em to, _if_ you're top dog."

Hermione sat in silence, pondering the thought of having no real joy in friendship. She may be furious at Ron and Harry right now, but they were her best friends through thick and thin. To be so replaceable like the people Malfoy talked about, it seemed so foreign to her.

At seeing her troubled face, Draco realized how much he unintentionally dropped onto her shoulders. He cautiously wrapped his arm around her and gave Hermione a small squeeze, "Don't worry about it Granger, it's not like it's a big deal. I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself without any of them standing by."

She paused, "It seems like you have a lot on your plate too Draco," Hermione's warm gaze was shrouded with concern and sadness.

It was strange, he didn't like seeing her like that. He decided that it was time to change the topic, "Granger, umm, th- thanks for listening, but I think I'll manage. I'm still alive aren't I? And I really think that we should do something about your foot now," he finished quickly, a little red in the cheeks.

Hermione could see that she was probably not going to get any more out of him, and despite her not wanting to, the added attention was making him uncomfortable. And seeing as she felt like the mood needed lifting she gave a small smirk and teased.

"Draco Malfoy, doth my ears deceive me? Thinking about someone other than yourself? I feel so honored to be here to witness this grand occasion."

Glad that the conversation was back in his comfort zone, sarcastic insults, he smirked back at her, "You've caught me in a very strange mood Granger, I can assure you I must be under a spell of sorts to tolerate the presence of a Gryffindor, so don't get used to it!"

And with that, the tension ceased and they found themselves giggling like fools again.

Still smiling, they opened the book and paged through it together. Upon coming to the chapter that specialized in small injuries, Draco had noticed that he had lost Hermione to the words that enchanted her so; he couldn't help but smile. After a minute or two she came back to the real world.

* * *

><p>" 'Episkey,' I feel like I've read about that somewhere before."<p>

"No doubt you have."

"Oh, ha ha, very funny.

Draco curiously took the book from her, searching for where she left off, "It says to make a swish and then point at the afflicted area. Sounds simple enough, think you can do that?"

"I know I could, but I don't think I can get a good enough aim at this angle, you don't suppose you could…?"

"Oh sure Granger, just run into me, let me carry you up hundreds of stairs, fetch you this book, and fix your ankle. Can I make you a snack while I'm at it?"

Hermione snickered, "You know I am a bit hungry, how about a sandwich?"

Smiling, Draco shut the book as he got off the bed and turned to face her. A swift moment of concentration, and pointed his wand. With a swish and a flick, "Episkey!" and a pop, (Hermione gave a slight yelp) her ankle mended.

Draco jumped to exam her foot at her outburst, "Did it work? Are you okay?" Hermione wiggled her foot, and gave a bright grin.

"Wow, I think it did! I don't feel a thing! Now let's see how I do walking on it." As she jumped down from off the bed, her other shoe (which she forgot she still had on) threw her off balance. Draco moved swiftly and caught her in his arms a third time, but this encounter, was closer than either one of them expected. When Hermione looked up, she was inches away from Draco's nose. She never really took the time to take a good look at him before, and now that she was in a very close range, she could see his silver eyes, set perfectly in his well defined face. He looked very dashing, despite the terror on his face from another falling scare, but his terror subtly turned to relief, and then, well, she couldn't quite pin his look. But she liked it.

Draco found his voice again and ever so softly murmured, "You really need to start watching where you are going Hermione. I might not be there to catch you next time."

Suddenly feeling something strange building in the bottom of her stomach, Hermione replied with equal tone, "Forgive me Draco, but I've been lucky enough so far tonight. What's stopping you from holding back?"

He lowered her to where her feet were once again touching the floor, but he didn't let go, his lips curved up into a soft smile. He admired the way her caramel chocolate eyes sparkled playfully, he caressed her rosy pink cheeks and smoothed back a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Leaning forward, he whispered, "I guess I won't anymore" and he gently touched his lips to hers. As he started to pull away, she leaned into him and kissed him back.

All at once the boundaries that had them separated were gone. There was no more Slytherin and Gryffindor, no more pure blood and muggle born, not even Draco and Hermione, they were just boy and girl. The distance between then disappeared, their kisses were long and deep, his hands curved down her slender waist, pulling her to him, her fingers found the back of his neck, intertwining with his white blond hair. They lost themselves between the beatings of their hearts. With each kiss, the sound of their breathing grew sharper, Hermione swore she felt his tongue dance across her lips, she returned to gesture forcefully. Draco was swimming in the intoxicating smell of her perfume and he loved every minute of it, drinking it in greedily. Allowing themselves to fall back on the hospital bed, they continued to smother each other, pecking and smacking.

All at once, they stopped.

Draco being confused, quickly jumped up off the slightly frazzled Hermione who had jerked backwards; the silence buzzed with tension.

"Granger," Draco started suddenly, "We shouldn't…"

"…Shouldn't be doing this." Hermione finished for him.

They longed that the situations surrounding them were different, understanding each other perfectly in their silence for that brief moment in time.

Draco broke their eye contact first. He sat back down on the bed a foot or two away from Hermione putting his face in his hands, unsure of what to do. Sighing, she scooted close and put her arms around him.

"Draco, I'm sorry. I- I don't know what quite came over me-"

"Hermione," he straightened up, looking here straight in the eye, the act made Hermione shiver with fear and delight, "don't be sorry."

They sat in silence for a while, then Hermione softly said, "I don't regret it. I mean, we've never been anything but enemies, but this night, without all the house nonsense and our friends around, it was so easy to just be…me. And it was a whole lot easier to see you, the real you. You know what I mean? Or am I just being silly again," she finished with a small chuckle.

Draco nudged her playfully, breaking her out of her concentration with the floor tiles. As she looked up, he grinned back at her, "Never silly my Gryffindor Princess, I know exactly how you feel."

She leaned in placing a light kiss on his cheek and put her head on his shoulder, "Always a gentleman, aren't we?"

Barking out a laugh, "Not always, not to you anyways. But you know, the idea is becoming more and more welcoming. Who knows, with our luck, we could even be acquaintances someday!"

"Maybe, one day when we've figured ourselves out, we can try again, start anew."

"I'd like that."

And with that, Draco jumped off the hospital bed, spun around and, in a very exaggerated manor, gestured for her hand. Hermione giggled at him placing her hand in hers and allowed him to escort her from the bed to the corridor. Once there his fingers laced in between hers. The rosy spots on her cheeks gave her away and Draco's grin grew even wider. They walked through the empty halls, making their slow way toward Gryffindor tower, chatting and smiling the whole time.

They knew what needed to be said though, and Hermione wasn't surprised to hear Draco go silent. When he spoke again, he sounded remorseful, almost sad.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"…You know we won't be able to- I mean it wouldn't be realistic- Augh! Merlin's shorts, why can't I say this right? Well, not to say that this didn't happened, because this was probably the best night of my life, but, well-"

She stopped him short with her lips against his.

Soft and sweet.

Hermione smiled kindly at his ramblings, "Draco, I know. As far as everyone else is aware, we never happened, and we'll act as such. It'll be our secret. But I hope you know that doesn't get you out of our deal to be friends someday."

"Never! Whatever happens after tonight, no matter what I say or do, know I don't mean a word of it, unless it's something nice."

"Good! I expect nothing less."

She stopped them just around the corner from the Fat Lady who guarded the common room of red and gold. Turning slowly she noticed his smile was gone.

"I guess this is where I leave you."

"I guess."

Painful silence shrouded them and they refused to be the one to let go of each other.

"I should get inside," Hermione pulled away sharply, not looking at him as she marched stiffly around the corner. Draco bit back his complaint, knowing they needed to part ways sooner or later. Feeling glum, he turned around and started down the hall back to the dungeon with a heavy heart. He almost didn't hear her frantic footsteps running back to him, but as he whipped around, she jumped into his arms and gave him wonderful kiss that sent him soaring. Hugging her tightly he felt her rapidly beating heart and she whispered into his ear, "Tonight I was pulled apart, but I've been put back together in such that I'll never be the same. Thank you."

He smiled and pecked her just behind her ear and whispered back, "Same here, Princess. I'll never forget."


End file.
